For Love or Money
by GraceLynnMaxwell
Summary: Four boys will battle it out against forces out of their leage. Will they succeed and live to see the next day, or will they fail, and forever be in each others memories. hope you enjoy the story and read the ending for my little asking. thanks a bunchies


For Love or Money By: Grace Lynn Maxwell  
  
Hi everyone!! Well, this is my first story being posted on ff.net. I do hope you enjoy it.it is a bit short but I am seeing what you guys think of it and if you guys like it...I don't mind working on it more and giving you the rest of the story!! Oh and the rating might go up.it might go down, it really depends on how the story progresses from here. Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer- did I even spell that right..I think so.well.you know the deal..I don't own Weiss Kreuz or anything that's related to it. All I own are the OC's that's are going to be in the story. That's about it.so.on with the story!!  
  
For love or money  
  
  
There was no way a person could have survived after that tornado hit the town. Yet one girl had managed to survive. The town didn't get enough time to take cover after the alarm went off, for the town didn't get the warning till to late. That one little girl managed only because her mother had tucked her safely underground in a box like shaped room. It was very tiny and it was mostly used for storage of small items. Hours after the hit, paramedics came and started to search for survivors and came across the little girl underground in the storage compartment. They took the girl into the ambulance and went straight to the hospital. The little girl was only 6 years old, and had no idea she had caused that tornado. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
" Yo Omi! Where the hell is the extra dirt?"   
Omi sighed then continued working on his order. " Its in the storage room Youji! You know that!"   
  
Youji stood there for a moment then laughed. " Oh yeah! How could I have forgotten?" He walked out of the room to get the extra soil he needed for his order.   
  
Aya had been behind the cash register the whole day since opening time and was ready to put up the close sign and get the day over with. Ken, meanwhile, got stuck delivering all the orders to the costumers. You would think delivering would be the easiest, and it would be, if the weather weren't acting up. It was pouring out, and the schoolgirls were still outside with their little umbrellas above their heads trying to keep dry.   
  
Aya sighed then turned away from the cash register to help out with some of the orders. ' Might as well do something useful with myself.' He thought as he went to where Omi was now struggling on his order. At the sound of footsteps, Omi stopped and looked up to see Aya coming towards him.   
  
Omi wiped his brows on the sleeve of his light purple shirt and grinned at Aya.   
  
" Hey Aya! Is there something wrong up front?" Omi asked as he leaned against the table to rest a bit. Aya shook his head and went to grab an order sheet to start on it. Omi, on the other hand, just took it as there not being any costumers. Before getting back to his work, he cracked his fingers even though he knew it was bad for him and went back to work. Youji then walked into the room and placed the bag of soil onto the ground next to his workstation. He ripped open the bag and grabbed a handful of soil out and placed it into the pot. After filling it up halfway, he placed the plant into the pot and filled the rest up. Once it was done, he slapped the soil, placed a marker with the plants name and description into the plants pot, and sighed and announced he was done for the day.   
  
Until then, he hadn't noticed Aya was also in the room. When he was done and actually looked up and paid attention to his surroundings did he notice Aya working on an order.   
  
Youji picked his order up and walked towards Aya and Omi. He placed his order on the table next to Aya's and looked at what the other two were working on.   
  
He scratched his head and looked up at Aya. " Hmmm, when did you get in here Aya? Hahaha, I didn't even notice you were in here until I was done."   
  
Aya stopped working on his order, and looked up at Youji. " Well, now that you're done with yours, you can finish this one." Aya pushed the unfinished pot towards him and grabbed the one Youji had finished not long ago and walked back out into the main shop to put it in the freezer to keep fresh till delivery tomorrow.   
  
Youji stood dumb folded for a second then gave out a heavy sigh. " He got me again! This isn't fair!" he grabbed the pot angrily and started to work on it. Omi giggled at Youji then yelped when he pricked his finger on the torn. Then Youji laughed and said, " Now look who's laughing!! Me!!"   
  
Omi pouted. " That's not funny! And you're laughing only because I laughed at you!!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Well, that was it. I hope it was good, and please do leave a review. I would love to know what you thought of it. Oh, and vote now!! For what couples you want in the story and who you would like to see in it. And I am also going to take OC you guys leave in the review or email. I will put them in the story. But I won't put all of them in; I can try. Just leave it, and I will get back to you so leave something I can get back to you with, and also... I haven't really thought of what I want to happen plot wise. So if you have ideas.leave those also!! Thanks so much, I want you readers to have as much in this as possible! Ja ne~ Grace 


End file.
